The present invention relates to a hat formed from a planar, unitary blank formed of paperboard and the blank for forming the hat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hat and the blank for forming the hat which may be selectively formed with differently sized apertures for receiving heads of different sizes.
Known and conventional pop-up hats and blanks for forming pop-up hats do not have effective means for varying the head opening so that a single blank may be employed to form hats of different sizes. Moreover, such pop-up hats and blanks may not be easily and efficiently used, shipped and stored. Some conventional pop-up hats are particularly disadvantageous in that they require gluing or other fastening operations in order to be formed.